[unreadable] This SBIR Phase I project addresses an increasingly significant issue faced by academic and clinical research laboratories: the inability to effectively manage and share rapidly growing scientific data produced by different types of instrumentation. This proposal contends that a content management system developed by the PI, based upon the innovative open source web based database platform technology of Linux/PHP/MySQL, can be successfully applied to create a robust and affordable solution. This solution will provide the ability to (a) import data directly from laboratory instrument systems, (b) automatically couple the data with annotation information that describes and explains it, and (c) to store, retrieve, share, and analyze the data and associated documents in a secure environment accessible via the Internet. The PI will prove viability by focusing upon flow and image cytometry as representative technologies that generate data sets in high volume, and are commonly found in these research environments. Phase I will utilize the expertise of the Gladstone Institute Flow Cytometry Core and the UCSF Laboratory for Cell Analysis for specification design and testing. In addition, core labs at the Fox Chase Cancer Center, the Vaccine Research Center at the NIAID, Carnegie-Mellon, and Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory will participate in alpha testing. The objectives of Phase I are: design, prototype, and test critical elements of the Cytometry Data Management System (CDMS), and to use these results to develop a specification for a full-featured CDMS that would be implemented in Phase I1. Proving the viability and subsequent use of such an online system has profound implications by creating enabling technology with the following impact on scientific knowledge: 1) Increase the progress rate of a research study or patient analysis, [unreadable] 2) Increase the continuity of research efforts as personnel in laboratories change, 3) Increase the ability to collaborate between researchers at different sites, 4) Increase the ability to verify or utilize past research studies and patient analysis results, 5) Increase the security of perhaps irreproducible data and analyses. This proposal could be subsequently applied to a broad range of instrumentation data types. The PI has an extensive track record of successfully commercializing data management solutions for the public sector market. [unreadable] [unreadable]